Appreciation of a Handsome Face
by under.that.sun
Summary: This will be a collection of random drabbles about LawLu and ZoSan (and maybe even more). 1, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 - LawLu. 2, 10 -ZoSan. 4 - SmoAce. 11 - When it's summer and you're lost in the warmth of arms of someone you care about you don't care that your body is killed and your soul is finally released…
1. Appreciation of a Handsome Face

**A.N. This is gonna be a mash up of sorts, I will put most LawLu drabbles here, but there will be some ZoSan and maybe even some other pairing, I don't know…**

**Both updates and drabbles will be random and probably won't have anything in common at all…**

**So, let me present you the first drabble here… :}**

**P.S. Don't kill me, I will start working on updates for my ongoing stories…**

**Warnings: AU, yaoi, High school, students Luffy and Law, mentions of dry humping…**

**Word count: 1 073**

_Appreciation of a Handsome Face_

**Luffy's POV**

I woke up with something pressing my brain from the inside, it wasn't a decent feeling. My body felt drowsy and tired, I could feel the bags under my eyes, eyes that felt like someone had thrown handful of sand there and it was hard to open them.

Finally achieving my aim I saw a bluish pillow under my cheek and felt a trail of dried saliva, I rubbed it off and pushed myself from the bed while groaning as I felt my body ache even more. My pants were really uncomfortable and sticky from inside and when the blanket slid from my shoulder I understood that I only had my jeans on. Yawning I looked around and saw a companion in the double bed I woke in.

Well shit.

-II-

**Third POV**

Luffy was the kind of guy who was active – he attended three clubs, had a wide circle of friends, but still stayed kind of innocent, he didn't smoke, he didn't drink, he went out a lot, but never stayed late too much. He wasn't interested in love and dating like most of his friends, he didn't have a crush on somebody and didn't really talk about it.

He simply was not interested in anyone, his friends didn't mention it as he simply wasn't the _type_. It even seemed weird to imagine their over-active, bit naïve and innocent Luffy dating somebody.

But of course all comes to an end, and the end of Luffy's innocence came with his eighteenth birthday…

**Luffy's POV**

I looked around the smiling faces of my friends and decided that the birthday was great. It was nearing midnight – the end of the official day he was born – and everyone gathered around the table to open champagne, cut the cake and go outside to see the fireworks he had bought for this occasion.

It was going to be awesome.

It would have been even more awesome if his friends weren't bothering him about drinking.

"Luffy, but you have to! It's your **eighteenth** birthday! You're an adult, how can you _not_ drink on your own birthday?!" It was Sanji's voice that was pleading him to drink. "You can stop drinking until you're twenty one after that and no one will bother you, I promise! But it will be a crime otherwise!"

I sighed already have heard that speech from at least five different people for more than a week, it was getting tiring. "Fine! Fine, I will drink a glass of champagne and that's it."

Sanji shrugged. "I guess I will do with champagne, maybe you will like it and will decided to try out other drinks!" He winked at me and left me to find others and probably tell them about me giving in… I guess there's nothing to be done now…

**Third POV**

Midnight came and with all the noise and havoc Luffy didn't notice how his one glass of champagne turned into two, how somebody changed champagne with wine and later even with something stronger…

Luffy remembered how one by one his friends disappeared, some who lived nearby walked home, some crashed at his place. Alcohol had somehow increased his energy even more making him bouncier, more talkative.

Luffy remembered how in the early hours of morning it was just him and Law awake in the living room, Usopp sitting in the corner and sleeping, his brother – Ace – shirtless and with lower half on the floor while his legs were resting on the couch. Luffy and Law were talking as alcohol worked for latter as caffeine and there was nothing else to do.

Luffy also remembered how he talked a little too much, telling some of his observations he should have not told anyone, much less Law. Because Luffy was bisexual and he never told anyone that he could imagine being himself with a guy just as easily as with a girl, because somewhat last year he realized Law was quite handsome and if he wasn't such good friends with him and if he knew if Law was open minded, he would totally kiss the older teen.

With blushing cheeks Luffy remembered the wicked smirk on tattooed teen's lips, the hand that stretched out towards him and brought his lips to Law's. He remembered the lust that suddenly enveloped them, how the two of them simply gone wild and how they groped each other while stumbling to Luffy's room, he remembered Law's wicked tongue dancing through his chest as their hips moved one against another and their groins brushing together sending pleasure through his body…

Luffy was so screwed…

**Luffy's POV**

Cheeks burning I stared at Law's bare back fully knowing how those darkish marks appeared on it and that he wore equally sticky pants. What I didn't know was what to do next. Should I simply lay down and adjust to how Law reacted to it all? Or should I get up, get showered and changed, leave Law in the room alone and start cleaning up?

A bout of pain in my head made up my mind as I fell down on my bed, pulling the blanket up my face. I will trust Law to react properly and make the right decision…

I woke up again when I felt something brush through my hair massaging my scalp at the same time, I hummed in appreciation and pushed my head into the hand encouraging it not to stop. Several moments later I opened my eyes and saw several black tattoos on it. Oh. Raising my eyes up I saw Law's grey eyes staring into my face with a small smile on his face, leaning on his other hand.

I opened my mouth to ask of Law what he was going to do now, but a hand on my mouth stopped my question. Instead, Law spoke. "Before you even ask, no, it wasn't drunken decision and I do not regret it. No, this isn't a onetime thing and I won't ask you to forget it and act like nothing happened, because it did and I believe you wouldn't mind for it to repeat?" I shook my head. "Good, now, we will get up, wash ourselves, you will find me some decent sized pants and we will go down and I will help you with your hangover and clean up, is that okay?"

I nodded and the hand left my mouth changing it with a pair of lips which after a brief kiss disappear.

Life is good.

**A.N. It's been some time since I wrote something in first point of view so I wanted to see if I could still do it… Hope you enjoyed this… ^-^**


	2. Those Nice Abs

**A.N. So, I'm bored and too lazy to do my homework or write what I'm supposed to write… so yea, enjoy my little bout of ZoSan… :}**

**It's been some time since I wrote a ZoSan fic, but the idea came quite easily and I found I still can easily write this pairing, these two are just natural… :D**

**Warning: AU, yaoi, One Piece characters as university students, ZoSan/SanZo, language, smut teasing…**

**Word count: 822**

_Those Nice Abs_

One way to describe Sanji Blackleg would be to say that he's an attention freak, but only those who hated every fiber of the man would call him that. Nicer people called him loud- second loudest person in class to be truthful, because admit it, no one can beat Luffy. Sanji's friends would simply say that he's eccentric and it was simply Sanji being himself.

Blond's friends knew that all hat dramatic behavior was part him messing with other people, part him actually believing that women are goddess. 'And no goddess should be touched by the hands of a mere mortal' was how Sanji explained being gay. 'They're simply too delicate for me' he would say.

But those were just excuses and everyone knew that, because god looking men with muscles were just as godly as women, only he deemed himself worthy to sleep with them. Being a fighter who used his legs as a weapon Sanji didn't have muscly biceps or triceps and he was kind of jealous of those who did.

So it came as quite surprise when word spread that he was dating Zoro.

Zoro was one of those guys with hoodies which hide their built and even his bright green hair somehow seemed not so rebellious in them. He simply wasn't a type Sanji would 'swoon over'. Sanji himself said that Zoro and he simply _clicked_ and appearance didn't matter at all. It was quite romantic, really, they were quite smitten with each other…

-II-

**Third POV**

Sanji looked at his boyfriend and couldn't help, but wonder why such a word as 'boyfriend' didn't seem worthy enough of Zoro. The green haired teen was so much _more_. Sanji had boyfriends before, but none of them even match half of how Zoro made Sanji feel.

Lover. Zoro was his lover, lover wasn't some silly title young teenage girls used. Besides, Zoro had been around for more than a year, known he was gay through all that time, been friends with him just until last month when he showed interest in dating Sanji.

The chef in training was too curious to say no. and it felt like the second best decision he had made in his life (first one being his interest in cooking when he was nine). They found that spending long time together, never got boring, from simple hanging out on a couch, to loud bantering over silly stuff, or going out together to do random stuff outside – it was all amazing, it was what they both wanted, mutual agreement. And that he found Zoro's face really handsome was just additional, uncounted plus (he had yet to see a naked Zoro, though he really wanted to).

And here he was – on the verge of exploring that body.

A hand brushed through Sanji's face as a pair of lips moved synchronically with his own. It was always like that – they were on equal grounds. One or other would take control by means of circumstances, trickery, how much energy they had and mood. And today it seemed Zoro wasn't feeling like being submissive and had very dominantly mounted Sanji's hips trying to fully take control of the blond.

He was doing great job too, Sanji fought green haired male's dominance less and less until blond simply chose to give in and explore the body above him. He started by grinding his hips up and making his and Zoro's crotches brush against each other, making their pants even tighter. As punishment Sanji's lip was bit and several strands of his hair pulled.

Grinning as Zoro's lips started exploring his neck, Sanji let his hands wander into unknown territory – under Zoro's hoodie. His finger lightly traced the solid muscles of the stomach and his eyes shot open. "You have abs."

Zoro startled by the sudden words detached himself from Sanji's neck and looked at the blond confused. "What?"

Sanji bit his lower lip and lifted the bottom of the dark green hoodie, making Zoro take it off in the meantime. He put his palm on Zoro's six-pack and looked into green eyes of his lover. "I mean these. You have a perfect six pack." He lifted his eyes up and traced Zoro's muscled arms. "I have no idea how I haven't noticed up until now…" He looked into the waiting eyes. "It's the fault of your hoodies!" He accused.

Zoro simply raised an eyebrow. "And what's the big deal?"

Chef in training snorted. "The big deal? We could have started dating year ago, because I would have jumped you the moment I saw this perfect body!"

The green haired man chuckled. "You're an idiot."

Sanji pouted. "And you're a moron."

Zoro's lips returned to Sanji's as he kissed him lightly. "We're both stupid then."

The only answer Sanji could tell was 'Hmph' as he was too concentrated on that perfect, dream like body and dream like lover set he had in front of his eyes.

**A.N. Cheesy? I think so. Is it fine? I don't know! I'm the author, I have five different views of this! You tell me! ;}**

**P.S. I have no idea why I tease you all like that with this not-smut…**


	3. How to Fall in Love?

**A.N. I don't know how it is for you but the name of this piece reminds me those weird-ass, completely useless articles in magazines. I kind of wanted that, so whatever, you will understand that it kind of suits this once you read it. ;}**

**Warnings: AU, yaoi – man x man, LawLu, Luffy being silly, mentions (I'm such a freaking tease, ain't I?) of sexual activities.**

_How to Fall in Love?_

Luffy twisted the pen between his fingers, forehead scrunched deep in thought as he stared at an empty sheet of lined paper. Ace was at the other side of the table, looking through the kitchen counters and taking food for snacks. After good five minutes of silence, the older brother couldn't hold and asked what was wrong. "You're unusually quiet today, what's the matter? What crime did that sheet of paper did to you?"

The younger Monkey looked up and blinked several times until his eyes focused on his freckled brother. He sighed, the frown disappearing from his young face, and pouted. "I was wondering… how do people fall in love?"

Ace raised an eyebrow not quite understanding the question. "Care to elaborate further?"

Luffy shrugged as he once again looked down at the paper. "I don't know… But it seems like everyone around me are falling in love! Or at least dating, so I thought maybe I'm doing something wrongly? I thought I should write steps of how person falls in love, but understood that I had no idea…" His big, innocent, brown eyes looked up at equally brown eyes of Ace. "Could you help me?"

He truly couldn't help it, freckled man laughed making younger male scrunch his nose and pout more. "I'm sorry Lu." Ace said after his laughing fit. "It just sounds quite ridiculous." Older male sat behind the table in front of his brother. "You see, love is such a lose concept that you can't simply have steps leading you to it. Although I can tell you how and why most people start dating if you liked?"

Luffy nodded his head vigorously, taking a stronger grip of his pen and putting it down on the paper. "Yes, please!"

"Well, it mostly starts with finding an attractive person. A person whose looks you like. Not in a way that you know they're handsome or pretty, but only an eye pleasant way. It has to be a person whose appearance you find intriguing, handsome, attractive, a person who you wouldn't mind touching more."

The sound of scribing pen filled the air as Ace watched his brother write it all down. "Next comes personality. There're many opinions in this department. Some say that opposites attract, some say that it's the similarities, common interests or time spent together. But the truths is that you have to enjoy that person, no matter if it's because you're arguing, talking about your favorite game, or simply hanging out – you have to enjoy it."

Older brother scratched his chin thinking of something else he should add. "Then I believe comes the hard part. By this point you have at least a crush in that person, and you have to ask the person out. A lot of people get nervous, scared and so on, because they don't know if the person has any interest in them and it can really hurt you if you're rejected.

But once a relationship is established it doesn't mean it is the end and you're in love, it still requires work. You have to spend a lot of time together for a working relationship, you have to test the waters – see what the other one hates and loves, habits, what living space that person lives in. If your partner annoys you with time and you understand that it isn't as enjoyable as before you started dating then you have to end the relationship, because it's not a working one.

Let's not forget the sex. Dating without sex is friendship, so the spark you have for that person, the attraction, it has to grow and become steady, if it dies down then it means it was only temporary interest and there won't be any love." Ace stopped talking staring into the space thinking of what else he should mention.

"The relationship should work both ways, meaning that it doesn't only depend on you and how you feel, you have to be sensible of the feeling the person you're dating has, if they're still interested in you, if the spark is still there. And if it isn't you have to let go, because dating is both gaining and giving - time, interest, news. You have to pull them into your life, they have to be able to fit in it somehow, because if you can only meet once a month it won't work out. It's also wrong if you're the only one putting effort in it all, in that case it would suggest that the other person doesn't want the relationship you have to continue…"

Ace stood up taking his empty package of cookies with himself – he somehow ate it all while talking. "I think that's the main things for a working relationship and in the end of all what I have listed it all works out you should be feeling love, and if you're no, well, you're in a wrong relationship."

Luffy nodded his head seriously, glancing at the sheet of paper and grinning, he now knew what to do and general idea of how to fall in love.

* * *

**Step 1: Find a person you feel attracted to**

Of all people Luffy knew there were more than one he found good looking and being a generally touchy person it was hard for Luffy to pick out exactly who he enjoyed touching the most, whose looks he enjoyed more than anyone else's.

While doing his observations led him to conclusion he was gay as girls held zero attractiveness in them and didn't seem appealing not to talk about most of them were annoying. Next step was observing his guy acquaintances. And he found someone whose looks he found so intriguing, so fascinating that he just couldn't control his hands and would become especially touchy-touchy with them.

And no doubt, no one could deny that Trafalgar Law wasn't interesting in any way. Tall, short scruffy black hair, light, grey eyes, sharp cheekbones, somewhat evil gaze created by his arched eyebrows and that small finalizing goatee. His shoulders weren't very broad, but he definitely had a strong frame and was muscled. And of course – the tattoos. Luffy loved them extending from his palms to his chest and back, every one of them had a meaning, Luffy knew, Law was very serious in such aspects as that, he wouldn't have done them without a reason.

So summarizing Luffy wanted to know more about Law, he definitely didn't mind touching Law more and even found himself imaging _exactly how_ Law could touch him, after noticing his attraction…

**Step 2: Time spent together must be enjoyed**

Step two wasn't hard. Luffy was generally a very bright person in lots of different aspects, so he always managed to enjoy time he spent with his friends. And once he singled out Law as his possible love interest he tried spending time _only_ with Law.

Yes, it was hard to get left alone with just the two of them – there always seemed to be someone who wanted to hang out with Luffy – and yes, Law was kind of closed off person, but it was really great. Once Luffy proved himself as loyal, caring and open minded towards some of Law's weird quirks they hit off really well.

Trafalgar was sarcastic and secretly loved action movies, he worked out in gym, but secretly was gaming nerd. He was picky about food, so what he didn't like he gave to Luffy – which the latter, was more than fine with. It was a win-win situation and the nineteen year old found himself enjoying it a lot more than he would while commonly hanging out with a friend.

Time spent together increased and even Luffy's friends noticed something up with that, but Luffy chose to ignore that and simply hang out with Law. If the older male noticed anything he didn't say anything and even if he mumbled and cursed he still never complained about how much of his free time Luffy stole.

**Step 3: Ask your interest out**

Surprisingly for Luffy himself, he felt nervous about taking the next step. He certainly didn't expect nervousness to happen, but remembering Ace's words he took it as good sign.

But despite all nervousness he had to do it, he _wanted_ to do it, he wanted to see how dating a person you like it feels, how getting intimate with someone feels. And that 'someone' turned out to be Trafalgar Law. And maybe that was the biggest problem, even though Luffy was quite close to him, he had no idea how Law would react.

Would it be awkward? Would Law be disturbed? Or disgusted? Will his confession ruin their friendship? Will Law give it a chance? Even in his head it sounded like one of those dumb-romance TV shows' endings.

Nevertheless Luffy wanted to give it a try, _wanted _to try having a relationship…

Of course, having made his decision wasn't the only thing he did. The young man had yet to muster the suddenly gone courage to do the confessing and decided on a proper place it would be done at… He was becoming such a girl! He wasn't going to confess, he was going to ask Law out, and he will do it casually… or well, as casually as his gut will let him…

* * *

Luffy was hanging out in Law's kitchen as the latter was making them a snack, the smaller teen was thinking of any way he could start a conversation that would lead to him asking Law out. He was failing, badly. The silence was getting too long and Law raised an eyebrow as he looked at his younger friend who was sitting by the kitchen table, head fallen back as he stared at the ceiling. "What's on your mind?" Luffy turned his eyes at Law. "You're being awfully quiet today."

Luffy shrugged. "I don't know, I was just thinking how almost everybody I know is dating someone. Have you ever dated?"

Tattooed male raised an eyebrow, but continued cutting cucumber for the sandwiches he was making. "Yea, I had couple relationships, one in high school and one in university when I was first year, but we didn't really hit off well, so we broke up quite quickly."

Smaller man pushed his feet from one of table's legs making his chair swing, while he continued gazing up. "You know, I never dated anyone."

"Didn't you?"

He shook his head. "Noup."

Law took the plate filled with sandwiches and put it on the table sitting in front of Luffy. "And you would like to?"

Luffy sat up straight grabbing a sandwich and took a bite before answering. "Yea I would." He gulped his down his sandwich and grinned while looking straight into Trafalgar's eyes. "Would you like to go out with me?"

To tell the truth, Luffy internally was panicking – how did he managed to be so casual about it?! How did he managed to be so confident about it? How will Law react?! Law for the matter was still trying to wrap his mind about what his friend had just said. Luffy, _Luffy_ of all people had just asked him out! Sure, he was cute, even Luffy grudgingly admitted that, but he knew what kind of person Luffy was - and that was not the dating type – so he never even considered that… but now…

"You do know what couple who are dating do, right?"

The male in front of him rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. Simply put it is friendship with sex."

Law had to admit – it was put _very _simply. "And you're willing to do that? Kissing, groping, having sex?"

Luffy's cheeks reddened and that was a reaction Law was anticipating for a reaction which was more Luffy-like and not that self-confident teen he didn't see often. "I – I…" Luffy stuttered the confidence seemingly gone all together. "I like you like that you know, it's not an issue."

Trafalgar raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Do you now?" He stood up and walked around the table by Luffy's side the smaller man was looking up at him with confusion and slight fear in his eyes. Law hummed and leaned down, putting a hand behind Luffy's neck and pulling him up for a kiss. He turned his head slightly not to bump heads and let his lips do the work.

It seemed like Luffy had become a pile of goo under him, because his mouth opened freely letting Law bring the kiss to the next step. After few moments when he was already breathless tattooed male released Luffy from his grasp letting the smaller male melt into the chair, eyes wide, mouth still slightly open, finger touching his lips, staring into nothing.

Older man let a smug smirk rest on his face as he went back to his seat and took a bit of his sandwich. After a few moments Luffy's eyes came back to life and he turned them at the person at the other side of the table. "If it will be like this every time, I'm ready to do almost anything for you to repeat that."

Law laughed. "Don't worry, the feeling is a two way street, and everything will only get better, believe me."

Luffy hummed as he continued look at the taller male while eating his sandwich. This dating thing turned out to be much more enjoyable than he thought.

**Step 4: See if the two of you fit each other**

Dating Law was interesting to say at least. Not much changed except that now when they watched movies Law would at least have his hand over Luffy's shoulder, or sometimes even in his lap. More often than not they had to re-watch the movie more than once because they would get 'distracted' a.k.a. making out.

Instead of sleeping on the couch when he stayed now Luffy always found himself being coaxed into Law's bed even if he was still unsure about taking the last step, he was a virgin after all. Law was surprisingly very nice about that and even though their makes out became more and more heated he never tried anything more.

Their sudden increase in closeness didn't go unnoticed by their friends and there were more than one raised eyebrow when their theories were confirmed. Ace was the most emotional about it as he banged his head into the wall. He should have known this would be the result of their talk over three months ago, after all, Luffy was very serious about things that most people would think of silly.

Personally, Luffy thought that step four was silly, but it was a step towards a successful relationship and thus - needed. He was little worried that they didn't have the usual lover quarrels or anything similar, if there was a problem Luffy would share it with Law and the two of them would look for solution, relationships were meant for sharing everything with your other half, weren't they?

Their friends dubbed them 'paradise couple' because of how easily they seemed to solve all their problems. Spent half of his free time in Law's apartment? Law made some space in his wardrobe and Luffy moved in. Needed to share house hold chores? Law cooked – Luffy bought groceries, Law cleaned the dust – Luffy did the laundry. Law didn't like Luffy eating on the sofa? Luffy only ate at the table and then went on the sofa. They wanted to hang out separately from each other? Luffy would go out with his friends and Law would invite his over. Wanted to go out somewhere as a couple? Movies and food were always available. Want some quality time together inside? There's this new game that came out.

And they never seemed to get down from their 'honeymoon' period. Luffy always was touchy searching for Law's body comfort whenever the latter was near. They didn't do much in public because even if gay relationship weren't frowned upon, showing affection in public was banned, that didn't mean that once inside nothing happened either…

**Step 5: Make sure you're not the only one in love**

Luffy was laying on his stomach, his left foot thrown on Law while his left hand rested on the well-toned stomach, meanwhile Law had his left arm in Luffy's hair and was gently massaging his boyfriend's scalp. Their room was drowning in nightfall light while the two of them were enjoying post-sex bliss. Luffy's fingers were slowly caressing Law's sweat slick body while he hummed in thought. "Neee, Traffy?"

The taller male lazily opened one of his eyes and glanced down at the body bellow. "Hmm?"

Luffy looked up and meat Law's one eyed gaze. "Do you love me?"

Law grinned lazily. Ever since he and Luffy started dating he understood that his younger partner always managed to ask unexpected questions at random moments. "'f course I do, wouldn't put up with you otherwise, would I?

Smaller male pouted. "I'm not _that_ bad."

"Sure you aren't, that's because I love you."

Luffy pinched Law's stomach. "I love you too."

Trafalgar laughed a little. "You're such a sap."

"Pffft, like you aren't."

Law chuckled. "It seems we both are."

Smaller male, just turned his head and snuggled at his boyfriend's side as an answer.

**A.N. Just for the record – I have started People Who Stared at Walls update! It's more than half way through, but I really wanted to finish this first… Sorry? I will finish it by next weekend that is for sure… **

**Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	4. Snowy Mountains

**A.N. Decided to do something different this time, after all the AU I wrote/read I seem to forget I can make it in OP universe too… :D**

**Warnings: yaoi – man x man, more or less canon or more likely stuff that happens in One Piece universe, basically fluff, everything is happening during the two year time skip.**

**Word count: 1 170**

**Summary: Ace's birthday fic. In a world where Ace survived by a chance and a miracle he has to hideaway even from his brother so he can continue living on. Too weak to ever become pirate again he is left with not enough choices. **

_Snowy Mountains_

It was snowing outside, quite a storm actually, small white pieces of snow were furiously blown around by wind making the snowy mountains in the distance seem like a giant shadows. The already cold weather becoming even colder. The street lights right outside the window flickered, but continued to spread their orange light into the dark hotel room. Two men laid in bed, both clad in a winter wear – warm jumpers and warm pants.

The outfit looked ridiculous on both men as one of them was the description of bulky with his big muscled arms and his ash grey hair. The other was quite lithe in comparison, freckled cheeks and brunet two inch length hair. The two were snuggled up, or as much snuggled up as two very manly men could be – laying one next to other bodies touching like two puzzle pieces which just fell perfectly next to each other.

"Why did you insist on coming to a winter island for this?"

Ace sighed. "It always snowed on Dawn Island in winter, I wanted to remember old times when my brothers and I would sit at the outskirts of the Gray Terminal, listen to the racket coming from the Goa city and once the midnight came we would enjoy the fireworks."

Smoker said nothing for a while before speaking. "Feeling nostalgic?"

"I know that I will have to hide from the world for the rest of my shortened life, I will be lucky if I will manage to accidentally meet Luffy to tell him I'm alive… And if you take in consideration how weak I am, the wound will be healing for at least one more year, my devil fruit powers are lost for good with me being dead for that half a minute…" Silence stretched between the two as they watched the raging snow outside, Ace had his back to Smoker's chest so he didn't see the pained expression on the marine's face as the next words followed. "You will have to go soon too, you got a promotion, didn't you?" A pained smile stretched on his cheeks. "I won't have anyone to warm my bed anymore, I would considered that death would be a better decision if not for Luffy and his ridiculous way of making me want to live and see parts of the world I haven't been able as a pirate…"

Smoker's body tensed at the mention of death, but he relaxed relieved at the following words. "I could take you as a marine rookie on my ship, with your short hair it's almost impossible to recognize you."

Ace turned over, small smile on his lips. "That's very nice of you, but I'm too weak to survive in New World even as a marine. I would always be in danger of being recognized and would have to live with paranoia and constant looking over my shoulder… Being with you would be a big advantage, but would you have time? What about what your crew would think? Tashigi would definitely recognize me… You know it's impossible."

The bigger man buried his nose in the mop of black hair inhaling the scent of his lover and tightening his hold over the smaller male. "Do you want to go outside and greet the New Year?"

"In this weather? Of course."

Smoker smiled. "Then get your skinny ass up and get dressed."

The brunet rolled his eyes and sat up carefully, so not to tear his sill open wound in the middle of the chest. "You love this skinny ass, so don't complain."

Ace's recovery was a miracle to say at least. Few minutes after his chest was pierced he died for half a minute, none of his vitals were working and his brain had been dead. Then he was hit with Ivankov's magic fingers which started his heart and brain up again and literally brought him back to life. With some quick working from his gramps and Ivankov they used the mess Blackbeard bought and brought him to safety where some trusted people stitched him up. And here he was now, alive, by some unknown miracle, weak as a mouse, pale as he had never been, with the shortest hair he had ever had…

And with Smoker at his side… He met the man once before Garp had thrust his beloved grandson to the grey haired marine who he knew he could trust not to kill Ace or betray a man who only wanted to live. From the very begging Smoker didn't know how to act around the ex-pirate, Ace had been hollow then, only constant pain and sadness about what he had lost. The brunet will never be able to fight again, his body will always ache if he will have too much physical work and he lost his fire.

Added with the loss of his fire, disappearance of his baby brother and the crimes Blackbeard kept committing with Whitebeard's devil fruit had squeezed out his happiness. Smoker, with abrupt wave of kindness helped Ace to get over it, even with his grunting personality, never waving beliefs in justice and cold attitude managed to make Ace laugh. It shouldn't have been a surprise that the freckled youth fell for his savior, the person who nursed him back to walking, talking, laughing, feeling positive emotions and loving. And if it happened that the grey haired marine managed to get a soft spot after everything they did together and that Ace used that soft spot to his fullest advantage making affection into love… well, there was no one to blame.

Although now, with Smoker's departure drawing closer the freckled youth found himself clinging more and more to his savior, not ready to be separated, not strong enough to left alone. Trying to forget these sad thoughts Ace busied himself with putting on his coat, scarf and long boots to protect him from harsh winter air – he no longer could walk around half naked both because of the bandages, the deformed tattoo and his loss of ability to be warm anywhere he went.

The two went out of the hotel room they had been staying in the couple of days they came to welcome New Year. The natives of the island looked at them with weird eyes both because they had a one double bed room and that they came to such harsh island for New Year celebration.

"How much is it before midnight?" Ace asked as they walked outside into the blizzard.

"Three minutes."

Feeling much more affectionate than usual Ace hugged the big form of his lover, burying his face in the broad chest. "Good, we won't have to wait for long."

Not too long after the first set of fireworks started going out, decorating the snowflake filled sky with colors. While the pair enjoyed the small show midnight passed without a notice. Only when Smoker pulled him in a short kiss and muttered: "Happy Birthday." did Ace understood it was already the first of January – his birthday.

**A.N. Just for the record – if anyone would like to continue this in any kind of way I wouldn't mind at all and would even appreciate it ^-^.**


	5. A Beating CAN Solve All of your Problems

**A.N. Got an idea for this story because someone I know went to the hospital with a broken collar bone and an arm, I went to visit and that person just looked so miserable, because Christmas Eve and Christmas had to be spent in the hospital… and when I walked out of the hospital I got this idea. And no, it wasn't a fight that broke the collarbone, that person simply somehow fell down…**

**Warnings: shounen ai, because there's not enough 'action' for it to be yaoi, AU, LawLu.**

**Word Count: 1 363**

_A Beating CAN Solve all of your Problems, One Way or Another_

Law is sitting in a small room with cream walls, two beds with bedside cupboards standing next to them – that's everything that stands in the room. He's leaning on a big pillow that stinks with medicine and despite its size is quite hard and uncomfortable, but what did he expect? Hospitals weren't there so he would feel comfortable in them.

In the bed next to him there's a man, a little older than him, out cold by the medicine he was given, only his red hair can be seen as the duvet is all the way up to his chin and he lies with his back turned at Law. That man is the reason the brunet is there in the first place.

Law's left hand is in a cast, a bandage wrapped from his shoulder to the cast, so he wouldn't move his arms and wouldn't damage his broken collarbone. Because of that he's unable to wear normal t-shirt and sits there bare-chested with all his tattoos for the world to see. He has a black jumper thrown on his shoulders so he wouldn't catch a cold and in his right hand he awkwardly holds his smartphone, concentrating his whole attention on it while slowly trying to type with it.

The concentration doesn't diminish even as he hears approaching footsteps, choosing to ignore them instead of acknowledging the possible visitor, Law doesn't want to see anyone anyways… He does lift his eyes when the footsteps stop by his bed and it seems that the visitor isn't going anywhere.

He finds Luffy standing there, eyes turned to the cast and filled with worry. The patient couldn't help but notice two shopping bags the other brunet is holding in his arms. "Hello Luffy-ya."

Luffy's eyes meets his and even though they're filled with unsaid apologies and regret he smiles. "Hey Traffy. How are you feeling?"

Trafalgar shrugs with one shoulder and immediately regrets the action because it sends a jolt of pain through his broken collarbone. "Better now that I'm on meds. Besides, the broken bone is put back properly and I only need to wait for it to heal."

"When are they letting you out?"

"Not sure, whenever I feel better? Not until Monday that's for sure." An awkward silence stretches between them and Luffy pulls up a stool to sit down. "Why are you here Luffy-ya?"

The smaller brunet makes a surprised face, Law doesn't buy it. "I'm visiting you."

"It's Christmas, you should be with your family, not hanging out with me and food you seem to have stolen from home before coming." Law finishes as he glances into the bags.

Luffy grins and picks up the nearest bag on his lap. "Well I figured you would be lonely on Christmas all on you own, so I thought I will visit." Law would have called bullshit on that reason, but he _did_ enjoy the latter's presence . "And I bought you some food to raise your mood. I know food here is downright awful."

The injured man sucks it up and doesn't question Luffy's real reasons behind the visit. He knew of the reasons without having to ask, it was the reason Law was there altogether – because he got into a fight for Luffy's behalf. For his defense Ace would have roughed him up a lot more if he had let his little brother – Luffy – to get injured.

The smaller brunet feels guilty for Law getting injured when he was being harassed, although the tattooed male did it purely for selfish reasons, not that the smaller male knew – and if Law could help it – will never know. Because crushing on your friend's little brother is not cool, acceptable or needed and thus the feeling was buried deep within.

Law was startled when a plastic bowl filled with homemade chicken nuggets with some mashed potatoes and salad landed in his lap. "Eat you silly, the best way to heal quickly is full tummy."

The patient raised his eyebrows, but dutifully takes the plastic spork and digs in. The moment his taste buds were met with heavenly taste he knew somehow Luffy managed to rope Sanji into accepting his Christmas invitation, because the food could only be made by him. "Send Sanji my regards once you're back, will you?"

Luffy chuckles a mouthful of nuggets in his mouth from his own bowl filled with even more food than Trafalgar's. "Sure."

The silence lasts until the bowls are empty and Luffy rummages the bag to take out something else. "Don't tell me you're intending to feed me something more? I am already full."

A wide grin stretches through the younger male's face as he takes out a plastic, carefully wrapped, container. "But you will love this! I stole some from Zoro, it's onigiri and I made sure to add some grilled fish too."

Law's eyes widen as he takes the container carefully. "You're trying to make me fat, aren't you?"

Luffy shakes his head with mirth shinning in his eyes. "I did not intend doing that, but it's Christmas, the day everyone eats way too much! You can eat that for dinner though, now it's time for dessert!"

As Luffy takes out a cake box the older man feels his eyes widen once more. "Don't tell me you brought me the only thing you can actually cook?"

"I did."

After carefully taking the lid off the box and careful examination a perfect piece of lemon meringue pie, he sighed happily. "Whatever you did – it's forgiven and forgotten, I know that you rarely have the patience to make it and everyone devours it as soon as they smell it. Thank you for managing to secure it for me."

Luffy's cheeks were covered in light pink at Law's words, he always felt shy about his baking, not managing to make anything decent except for pies which he actually didn't like that much. "It was nothing I owe you for being here alone. You would have gotten some of it if you would have been fine, either way." Cheeks getting back to normal he glanced at the bed behind Traffy's. "I wanted to ask… why is the guy you got in fight with is in the same ward?"

Trafalgar looked at the sleeping form of his roommate. "You mean Kid? The guy was so wasted he didn't even remember getting into a fight, he's actually half decent, we bonded over our tattoos, he has on through his whole left arm, you will love it if you see it."

"Well, at least you found a new friend."

At least half an hour passes as the two chat while Luffy continues taking out snacks, which most of them he eats himself, not that Law minds, he was more than full. When Luffy finally stands to leave, one half-empty bag with containers food was bought in, he smiles with a beautiful smiles that sends a swarms of bees in Law's stomach as he knows it's meant to him. "You know Traffy," he began with a teasing smile. "next time some asshole decides to harass me instead of punching him, just tell him I'm taken, okay?"

Like those words weren't enough the smaller male leaned down and kissed Law. The kiss tasted like lemon pie and some sort of meat mixed together, but Law didn't mind, it was the taste of Luffy – it was perfect. After a while Luffy pulled back from law's greedy lips and chuckled. "After all, you know exactly by whom I'm taken by, right?"

And without another kiss – Law really wanted another kiss – and only with a wave of his hand a promise to visit tomorrow Luffy left. The older man relaxed into his bed and sighed, he now would have to wait for tomorrow to be sure if that was Luffy's way of asking him out.

Suddenly his phone buzzed by his side, taking it he saw a text from Luffy, a stupid grin on his face, the grin widened as he saw what Luffy sent him.

**We're dating now, right?**

Sending him confirmation Law couldn't believe his luck, and al because he got into a fight…

**A.N. I have some started stories and updates in stock that I have started during vacation, but because I was busy and lazy I haven't finished them, hopefully until Monday I will manage some more updates ^-^.**

**I hope you enjoyed! ;}**


	6. Endaged

**A.N. Before I write this story I want to share how it was born. It all started with me wrongly pronouncing word 'engaged' and realizing how hard it must be to pronounce it for child or a drunk person. For some reason it led me to think of a crying, drunk Sanji trying to tell his friend he got engaged. For another yet unknown reason Law turned out to be the friend. And me being the LawLu fangirl I am, the general idea of this story was born. ^-^**

**Hope you enjoy it and find at least a bit funny (in good way...) ;}.**

**Warnings: yaoi – man x man, AU, ZoSan, LawLu, crappy wedding and attempts at humor…**

**Word count: 2 218**

_Endaged_

"I – I got endaged!"

Law blinked trying to understand what his friend was saying. "What?"

Sanji blew his nose and sniveled several times. "I sa-said I got engaded!"

Brunet nodded his head trying to put up a possible meaning that word could have. "So you got engaged?" The blond vigorously nodded his head trying to stop the tears. "And that's why you're crying your brains out?"

Blond nodded again and suddenly collapsed on the table sobbing even louder than before. "I'm so habby I could dieeeee!"

Law sighed and pushed the drink Sanji was reaching for away. "I thought you don't drink enough to get wasted." The only answer was shrugging shoulders as blond chef once again blew his nose. "And what possessed you into using your friend privileges and bursting into my home when I was away?"

Sanji's puffy red eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip trembled. "You're my only friend Zoro isn't friends with and that moron literally told everyone we knew long before he proposed! Even my old man knew! And I wanted to tell somebody!" Trafalgar sighed at Sanji's rant, good thing he got good at deciphering what he said…

The chef made puppy dog eyes, but luckily Law was completely immune to them and stared at blond. "And why the hell my brother let you in?"

"Kid knew too! He just laughed and told me to wait for you because you will be coming back soon…"

Tattooed man raised an eyebrow. "And you just decided to storm my liquor cabinets while you wait?"

Sanji raised a finger in the air. "I brought the first bottle myself!"

"So you drank two bottles alone?"

Blond leaned on his hand. "Yep, more or less."

A sigh escaped Law's lips. "Should I call Zoro to bring you home?"

Sanji's hand didn't hold out his weight and slipped off making him fall on the table. "Sure… that moron will take an hour to get here with his sense of direction…"

After a quick call to now seemingly Sanji's fiancé Law joined his friend by the table finally noticing the ring that sat on his fourth finger. "Did he manage to be romantic?"

Blond man nodded and sniffed. "He was, in his own dorky way, but it was probably the most romantic thing he had done to me…" He lifted his head up and looked at Law's grey eyes. "Will you be my best man?"

"No."

Sanji fixed a heart broken face. "WHY?!"

Trafalgar narrowed his eyes. "It's too much trouble, too much work."

"But, but you won't be the only one! Luffy is gonna be Zoro's and you will share your position with him! He will help too! Not much, but he has a shed load of contacts and you will only need to do the rest!"

It was a general knowledge (**A.N. I'm totally bullshitting this, don't believe it...**) that the best men and maids of honor did half of wedding preparation. They helped with setting up the place, decorations, cakes, colors and whatever the wedding needed. With becoming best man Law would promise to be there and replace in preparations Sanji whenever he would break down or get too tired. It simply was too much trouble Sanji was asking from him.

So he tried to avoid it. "Why don't you ask one of your girl friends?"

Sanji only glared at him. "That would be totally awkward and strange, I would rather have you! I use my friendship veto! And it won't be that bad! I will take care of food, I already have suspicion of the place it will be in, there won't be that much for you to do, except stand by my side in the wedding!"

Law sighed, he never was groomsman, not to talk about best man, but he was interested in how the 'wedding madness' went on. "Fine. But it better be true."

(line)

As it turned out - it was total bullshit.

It was only month after the conversation that he was involved in it all and it all started with meeting the other best man.

"Hi!"

His supposed 'counterpart' was almost twenty centimeters shorter than him, had black wild locks, wide forehead, think eyebrows and big brown eyes, there was a think horizon scar under his left eye and his face was a tad bit round making his features in general seem childish and made him even younger than he probably was. But after adding all that into one face he still was a good looking teen, because Law's tongue couldn't overturn and call him a man.

The young man (don't wine, it was improvement! Law can compromise) was wearing blue jeans and a red hoodie and compared to Law's spotter jeans and his own hoodie it wasn't that much of a deal. Except Law was dragged here directly from work by Sanji without any further notice, while Luffy had known about this meeting for at least a week if not more. Well, at least he wasn't going to be the only one informal there.

Finishing his inspection Law met those big brown eyes and grunted his own greeting. The wedding itself wasn't going to be anything grand or big, Zoro and Sanji being a gay couple there weren't any chances of getting married in a chapel or something. But there was going to be a huge reception in a restaurant Sanji co-owned with his father.

And because Sanji said that baking his own wedding cake was weird he decided to buy one instead, the catering was going to be done by his father as a wedding gift. And here they were now – in front of a renowned bakery known for its wonderful wedding cakes, ready to sample cakes.

A cough interrupted Law's thoughts and he blinked breaking eye contact he had been doing with those big brown eyes – and man, Law had never seen such big and brown eyes before – and focused on the teen's face in general. "I'm Luffy."

Law looked down at the extended hand and shook it. "Law. Sorry, I was spacing out."

Luffy grinned at him. "No worries, it happens. Where are Zoro and Snaji? I thought they would already be here?"

Trafalgar, shook his head as he sighed. "Zoro got lost on the way, Sanji went to look for him."

A delightful, loud and cheerful laugh erupted from the smaller male. "Ah, it's alright then, he can't change his lack of direction."

Tattooed male shrugged and finally asked the question that was on his mind. "How old are you? You barely look out of high school and even that is stretching."

Luffy scrunched his nose and folded his arms. "Everyone says that! I'm twenty! Twenty! I'm not _that_ young."

Law chuckled. "Wouldn't have told by your appearance, sorry if I offended you."

A wide grin spread across Luffy's face. "Nah, you didn't, but it would be only fair if you tell me how old you are."

"Twenty six."

The young adult tilted his head. "Not that much of a difference." Somewhat playful smirk appeared on Luffy's face and threw Law completely off, Luffy didn't seem like a guy with smirks like those, it looked quite interesting on that face. "So I heard Sanji roped you into being his best man while being his usual over-emotional drunk?"

Law sighed putting his hand on his eyes. "Don't remind me, he drank my perfectly fine, rare wine."

Younger snorted. "You sounded like such snob just now."

"Maybe I am a snob and you just insulted me?"

"Pffft, yea, right, with that hoodie, jeans and tattoos – which by the way are absolutely _neat_."

Trafalgar rolled his eyes. "I like my wine good, something Sanji and I share and that bastard knows it."

Their conversation ended there with Sanji pulling up next to them.

(line)

Needless to say the first impression of the other best man for Law was quite _good, _because angels gracious and devils ruthless, those freaking big brown eyes didn't leave his mind. It didn't help that Luffy was adorably dorky in his own way and lovable in a strange unknown reason. Law did _not_ have crush. Grown men, do _not_ have crushes, they're simply interested.

It didn't help that he certainly didn't have time to pursue equally busy Luffy. With the wedding preparations and all that, let's not forget personal life, job and sleeping time. Sure, there was some stuff to be planned together - the duty of deciding how everything will be decorated – and by everything he meant the car and the hall in which the reception will be held – not that there was much to decorate, but when it's two men trying to do it… well, it gets complicated.

_Especially_ because he knew Luffy found him attractive too, and Luffy knew Law found him attractive just the same. They had kept throwing these glances at another and it was just so ridiculous that they were denying asking each other out because of a _wedding_. It was not _funny_.

Law knew Luffy may as well be more busy than him, he had some sort of final tests before summer let him out from college Luffy was attending – Law managed to get out at least some information while they were working together, not that he didn't give an equal amount…

So Trafalgar did everything to make sure that _after_ the wedding – which was due in a week – he will have a chance to put that not-crush into action, he got Luffy's phone number, because of working on wedding knew where the other lived and saw younger male half-naked. Knowing what hid under those clothes was _not _helping his libido.

Law was very frustrated, the stupid wedding – do not misunderstand Law, he was happy for his friends, he was just annoyed with the fact that he had to be in the preparations – stupid hot body tempting him every other day when they met and stupid knowledge he could have it, but not _now_.

The surgeon felt like the situation was degrading his brain.

Which is how he explained, losing his control _a day_ before he promised himself to ask Luffy out. It was the wedding day – of course it was the fucking wedding day – when he didn't really understand what was happening until it was too late…

He was helping Sanji with the finishing touches for his white suit – because it was their wedding and they and the pair had to look nice they rented white suits – when Luffy barged in all smiles and happiness. "Zoro is ready! I already put him by the door, so the two of you just need to meet up by the door and go to the whatever person that is getting the two of you married."

The blond takes a deep breath getting ready for the most important moment in his life, but Law doesn't see it at all as his eyes are only focused on Luffy from the very moment the smaller male walked in. Luffy's wearing a very nice smart suit with a red undershirt – the wedding themes are white and red – his tie is hanging loosely around his neck, a bit crooked to the left. His hair is tamed and put into a nice style with hair gel, a tiny amount of make up around his eyes to highlight his beautiful eyes. Law can't help buts tare at the beautiful creature before him.

Sanji flies away to Zoro for a moment of solitude before the big vows and the brunettes are left in the room alone. Without Law noticing Luffy walks closer, giving a small smile. "Will you fix my tie for me?"

And Law doesn't do anything for a moment just stare right into the big brown eyes which are staring right back at him. Then like he's in some sort of trance he leans down and locks their lips together into a mind blowing kiss. It just felt so good that it made way too much of Law's blood rushed out to his groin and a minute after the kiss started he's totally pushing Luffy up to wall, ravishing his mouth, knee between his legs, hands in that perfectly styled hair.

Luffy moans into his mouth and it's just so fucking perfect, he has to draw back and just stare at the shorter brunet. Luffy smiles, seemingly completely innocent except for those plump red lips Law is really tempted to suck on more. Sighing the older man pushed himself away from the shorter, they have places to be, a wedding to run. "Now I ruined my chance, I wanted to ask you out tomorrow."

Luffy breaths out a laugh, sounding quite breathless. "I don't see any problem, you can ask me out now."

There's a knock on the door and Nami's angry voice behind it. "You two better not me doing anything inappropriate in there! I want you out in maximum a minute!"

Trafalgar grabs Luffy's hand and starts walking towards door. "Tomorrow, at five pm, both of us should be sober enough by then."

"I say we dance together tonight."

Law nods absent mindedly – whatever Luffy wants while it involves the two of them was alright in his books, even if the dancing he's suggesting won't be done on a dance floor…

**A.N. Alright, I have to confess that I most probably – I don't actually remember – started this fic before December, so yea, finally came around finishing it, now all the new chapters for this fics I have are only ideas, or only barely started, also tomorrow is a school day, so you will have to wait some time and bear with me before I update anything… **

**I hope you enjoyed this! ^-^**


	7. A Letter of?

**Warnings: mentions of shonen ai, set after Dressrosa arc.**

_A Letter of...?_

Dear Luffy,

I don't know why I'm writing this letter to you, you probably can't read and this letter will end up in hands of Nami or Robin. Nami, if it's you, I will pay you a hefty sum if you destroy this letter without reading it, if it's Robin... you can read it, but don't dare to tell anyone about the contents, well, except if you decide to be generous and nicely tell to your captain I would be really grateful. If it's anyone else, piss off, there's nothing for you in here.

Alright.

Dear Luffy,

If by some miracle you are reading this letter you un-doubtfully by now checked who's writing and you're probably wondering why I would write you if we separated only a week or so prior. Well, it's _all_ your fault.

Do you want to know why?

Because I simply can't get you out of my head. You're stuck in there like a very annoying song. I hate it. I feel like you're driving me crazy even if you're not near me, as a doctor I can say there's no medical condition causing this and it's all in my head, and that's a problem, it's _my_ head, get out of it. You and your crazy piracy ways need to leave me, your strange sense of justice needs to be shaken off me, because ever since I've created that cursed alliance they have been clinging to me, and now every time I catch myself thinking of you – and that's way too often than needed – I want to shoot myself just to stop.

You're a disease Luffy, you're a disease that took over my mind and it's affecting my body, this is where I _have_ to draw a line. I need my body perfectly functioning, steady, untouchable by emotion, everything I went through in my life made me the person I was. Yes, I was because now it seems I'm completely different person. You just tagged along to my revenge plan, helped to carry it out, but you in the mean time you managed destroyed all those different layers of my personality I build around myself to be strong. You tore it all sown, put on some basics for a 'new' me and left me at it.

Well, I refuse to be left alone. Because of **you** I have to morally rethink every decision I make. Because of **you** I have these unthinkable things happening to my body. I saw you at your weakest time and you saw me at mine. Thus, I believe we're supposed to be on equal grounds. And to be on equal grounds we need to be on equal standing, quite literally. That is why my crew changed my course to were separated, I know you may have changed your path by this time, but I will find you and we will have a discussion about how you're going to fix me. It's your responsibility, I'm not dealing with this alone.

I hate you,  
Trafalgar Law

**A.N. The idea for this was completely random, and the letter came out completely random too, it's something I wrote for fun and without any specific purpose or idea. I got inspired to write this while I was going through Taisi's stories, I didn't read many of them, but the summaries of them for some reason made me think of writing this. So here you go, I hope you've enjoyed this. ^-^**


	8. An Answer to?

**A.N. Yes, a second part to the 'A Letter of…?'. You can all thank the brilliant Paulie MickeyJ who gave me this idea and helped me to write it (she wrote about half of what you're about to read).**

**Warnings: some writing may seem strange or not go in terms of proper writing, but we tried to make the letters show the character's personality, so any mistakes found are intentional.**

**Coauthor: Paulie MickeyJ**

**Words: 1 593**

_An Answer to…?  
(Sequel to 'A Letter of…?')_

Luffy watched as his crew went chaotic on the deck with confused stare; what was happening? Why he wasn't invited?! Luffy saw Chopper run out down the stairs from the kitchen with a really thick book mumbling something under his nose as he turned the pages quickly; was someone sick?

Chopper ran into frantically laughing Usopp who was holding his stomach and sitting on the ground, there were several tears in his eyes and he simply couldn't stop laughing. Nami was standing next to him and looking at the sniper with amusement. On the bench surrounding foremast Brook and Franky were singing some song about 'I hate you' in some weird music that didn't match words at all.

Sanji was ignoring it all while leaning on a railing, with his eyes fixed to the sea as he took long drags of his cigarette. Robin was ignoring it all and simply sunbathing on a beach chair with her black sunglasses on her face. Meanwhile Zoro was sitting on the ground, scribing something furiously across the paper with his whole body tense and grip across the pen tight.

With a few last scribbles he took the paper he had been writing on, put it into an envelope, took the sheet that seemed to be quite crumpled and brought it all to a quite confused Luffy who was sitting on Sunny's figurehead watching his nakama with furrowed brows.

"Here." Zoro extended the paper, envelope and a pen. "You got a letter."

The Straw Hat pirate captain stared at his first mate with confusion; no one ever sent him letters. Nevertheless, he still took the offered items and looked down at the crumpled sheet that's seemed to containing the answer to the problem that was the first deck.

* * *

Trafalgar Law stared at the seagull standing on the railing next to him with confusion. The bird landed on the ship the moment they resurfaced to fill their oxygen tanks. Taking the letter and watching the bird go Law inspected the letter, on top of it with an elegant scrawl was written the name of his submarine and his name, the sender seemed to be the Thousand Sunny in general and no name specified. Dreading what he was about to find there Law opened the quite thick letter and took out the first piece of paper he saw there.

* * *

Dear Law-san,

I find your letter a simply heart-warming piece! Like its lyrics are from an inexperienced artist who is trying to write his first song! The melody is a bit sketchy and needs more work, but the feeling you're converting is beautiful! Would you have been a woman I would ask to see your p***! But alas, you are not, and all I can do for you is to bow down to your pure feelings! I will be eager to see your interaction with Captain-san once you catch up with us! Hopefully until then you will get more in tune with your soul song.

With great respect,  
Brook

* * *

Hey Law-Bro,

Brook was tuning his guitar with New Lyrics. We began Jamming on the couplet -I Hate You! I read your letter, you are as dense our Captain! Thanks for the lyrics though. It's Suppppppperrrrr... Our Captain is a baka you must have learned it by now, hence you better use the Super Franky Turbo engine I installed in your Submarine to get here. Brook will sing a welcome song for you and Mini Merry and I will use our Battle Frank Mode to create Fireworks when you to talk to Luffy.

Be here Supper Fast! Our Captain is like Aqua Laguna very hard to run away from once he haunts our minds...

Better be Supperrrrr,  
Franky.

* * *

Dear Heart-san,

I would like to remind you that whatever your intentions are towards our captain, the rest of the crew will serve as witness, no matter if you like it or not. It must be hard having such feeling towards my dear captain, Heart-san, but you must never forget that Luffy always was and always will be the biggest enigma you can find. Which means you shouldn't assume to know the answer to a question you haven't asked. Captain-san was always prone to surprises and you shouldn't lose hope.

Hopefully no Sea Kings will swallow you,  
Robin

* * *

Dear Fellow Doctor Law,

You need a doctor right now! Right now! I read all medical books on Sunny. But I never saw the symptoms of this unnamed illness you caught. Please come to our ship immediately. But why are you blaming Luffy? He has no illness that is contagious! You need a doctor right now! Right now! I read all medical books on Sunny. Robin is giving me a creepy smile while asking me to check on your illness. I never saw the symptoms of this unnamed illness you caught. Please come to our ship immediately I need to observe you. But why are you blaming Luffy for your condition? He has no illness that is contagious! I am worried how the illness is taking over your brain and making you believe Luffy is actually some disease. Law, as a fellow doctor I request you to come as soon as possible.

I see you are disturbed mentally too. But please don't hate Luffy.  
Doctor of Strawhats, Tony Tony Chopper

* * *

Dear Doctor-Shi*ty-As*hole,

You better don't mean what I think you're meaning or we will have a LONG chat why that's a bad idea. You should first come around with idea that Luffy probably won't even understand what you're trying to say to him and that your efforts will be useless, but be my guest - try it, maybe you will surprise us. In the meanwhile, hurt our captain or do anything with him without his consent and I will personally castrate you, make souffle out of them and feed it to you, are we clear? I surely hope so.

Be careful with your hands,  
Sanji

* * *

Hey Heart captain,

Hefty sum? You think you can buy my curiosity for few million belis? Our Captain has a four hundred million bounty and you have four hundred and forty million. I won't accept anything less than thousand million beli. It's just to make me forget about the letter.

Your sickness has only one cure. Use simple words and honesty, but since it is Luffy only plain honesty won't help you. The only way you can capture Luffy's mind and heart is with meat and shiny things.

A bronze statute with something stupid like Franky-robot will make him like you. Speaking of meat it's always his favorite, so there's no way you can go amiss here.

P.S. We won't mind a golden statute in our library.

Don't you dare to do this if Luffy is just a passing frenzy. There's nothing temporary in his life, it's all or nothing. Think before you dream, because your dream might come true.  
Navigator Nami at your directions

* * *

Dear Tra-guy,

I write this letter to inform you that you're by far the most unlucky man I've ever met. You have two opinions: 1 – Luffy will completely brush you off and you will be left with unrequired feelings and 2 – Luffy will jump on board with the idea of 'curing' you and you will be stuck with him for the rest of your life. Personally I wouldn't like either, but knowing your 'sickness' it will either save you or kill you.

Good luck, you will need it,  
Awesome Captain Usoopp

* * *

Yo, Mr. Know It All!

You tricked Luffy into pirate alliance. Thanks to you now all the Bounty Hunters of Shin Sekai are after us. Marines will not leave us in peace!

And you - piss off! How dare you write a threatening letter to my Captain and ask us not to read it! If you didn't like Luffy's piracy ways, why make the shitty alliance?

I know he is an idiot, but he is our Captain. If you can't respect him don't write to him. Now you say you're suffering from a disease called Luffy. Is your plan to make the admirals come after us by spreading the news that Future Pirate King has some disease?

Man up and bring your Kikou, my swords are waiting to meet yours. You think talking with Luffy will be easy with us in your path? We won't let you talk and sort it out, you want to harm him with your smarty-pant talks!

Wait, wait, wait, did you say you are thinking about Luffy? Oh no you don't, don't even think of going beyond the alliance! We don't need a moody Pirate Queen who only eats rice balls and hates bread. Shitty Cook makes the best sandwiches!

You piss me off!  
Zoro

* * *

Dear Traffy,

I so can read! Nobody read your letter for me! Although I did ask Robin to explain me some things you said, but mostly she said I will understand once I see you. So I will wait for you! We stopped our ship from moving and we're waiting for your ship to catch up, so hurry up!

By the way, I can proudly say that I have no diseases! I even made Chopper check just in case and he said I'm fine, so don't go around blaming me because you were careless! But don't worry! Once you're here Chopper will make sure to cure you!

Once you're here we're going to have an awesome party!

S.P. I'm confused about your letter.

Get here quick I want a party!  
The Future Pirate King

**A.N. I hope everyone enjoyed this! Review and tell me what you thought! ^-^**


	9. Gold

**A.N. This author note will be a small history lesson, you're not required to read it, but you may understand this story better if you do.**

**Alright, so I live in a country that got independence from Soviet Russia 25 years ago, I'm younger than that, but nevertheless growing up I got influenced from what we call 'the old days' (a.k.a. Russia). One of such things was what we call 'Old Animation' basically those are VERY old animated movies from Russia. I grew up with those animations and DBZ, so that should tell something about me… :D Back to the topic – Russia is a huge country and that led to it having countless legends, those animated movies mostly told those legends, I don't know if any of you have ever heard of the legend, so bear with me if you had.**

**Basically the animated movie I'm going to use as a lose base for this story was about a boy who fought a dragon that terrorized his village - I may be a bit far from the plot, but it's been a while since I saw this – and he managed to kill the dragon, but after seeing the gold that dragon has been guarding the boy became the dragon himself. It's a curse of greed and it went on and on. End of the story.**

**This story was born from Imagine Dragons song 'Gold' (and I'm quite surprised I didn't see any song fics with their songs, because damn, I could probably write a LawLu fic with every single one of them…) and the animation I just told you about, hope you enjoy this weird piece. ^-^**

**Warnings: shounen ai, AU, LawLu, kind of angst-y? Might be out of character…**

**Summary: Law was a fierce, bitter dragon, living alone in a mountain on a pile of gold. Luffy was a common knight traveling through faraway lands looking for adventure. Battling a dragon seemed like a perfect adventure, right?**

**Words: 1 416**

_Gold_

_First comes the blessing of all that you've dreamed_

_But then comes the curses of diamonds and rings._

_Only at first did it have its appeal, but now you can't tell the false from the real._

Luffy stood in front of the opening to a cave and wondered how a dragon could ever fit through such entrance, the width of the hole was maybe two meters and the height of five. Shrugging Luffy took off his rucksack and put it down by the rock, if he was lucky he will be able to come back and get it later.

Shrugging the young hero lit up a torch and with sword in his other hand walked into the cave. The stone walls were covered in moss and vines and the further he went in - the wider tunnel became. It wasn't long before he came upon wide space. There, on a pile of golden jewelry, money and many other shinning things laid a dragon.

The dragon was approximately the same size as an elephant, which left Luffy quite disappointed, he expected something bigger. The dragon was longer than any elephant and his skin was covered in dark blue scales, his tail was covered in spikes and on the middle of his back there also were a row of sharp, black spikes. What surprised the young hero the most were the two huge eyes of the dragon.

They were a pair of golden eyes, with black slits in the middle. Those eyes stared right into Luffy with somewhat sentient gaze making the brunet feel uncomfortable. The walls of the cave were emitting some sort of soft glow, giving the young knight all the light he needed to fight, so he threw his torch on the ground and charged.

_Who can you trust _

_(Who can you trust)_

Law used to be a traveling doctor, he used to be a member of a respected community and had his markings on his body to prove that he was truly a member of said community. He used to be a scholar, talked five languages, could dance and knew how to play a violin.

It all ended when he reached the village of Raftel. There were legends about that place that Law hadn't believed when he heard, so he came to the village himself to find proof to deny or believe it. The legends spoke about fierce red dragon that lived in the mountain, the legends said that the dragon would come out every once in a while and steal anything valuable and shiny.

Law, as a person of science, had to see such creature in person, observe, examine everything he could. Once he saw the beast he could not believe his eyes, he just _had_ to, _had _to get his hands on that dragon and see how it worked. Trafalgar's scientific brain simply craved to bury his hands in the flesh of the dragon and see how it all worked from the inside.

Hiring some angry men to go with him to the mountain of Poneglyph was easy, taking out his sword and joining said men in slaying the dragon goes without saying.

What he didn't take into account was that the dragon was stronger than he imagined. His men fell one after another to the fierce claws and fire tongues of the red dragon. In the end it was him and the wounded dragon, everything after that was a blur, the next thing Law knew he was kneeling in dragon guts, hands wrapped around the heart.

Trafalgar dropped it on the ground as soon as he realized it was human heart he was holding, the next thing that happened was the last one he was deliberately aware off – the dragon's body turned into a bulky red haired human and nothing mattered to him after that.

_When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold._

_When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold_

Law was now a bitter, deep blue colored dragon. He lived upon the feeling of greed and the amount of gold he possessed. His pile of gold was his treasure and he had to keep it safe, so Law scared the villagers and slept on his pile, he growled and rumbled, he emitted hatred and anger. Law hated his own existence and the nature he had come to possess, Law hated how he was unable to do anything about it.

No matter how much he tried his will was not enough to be freed from the dragon that seemed to possess him.

_(Ooh, gold, woah_

_Ooh, gold, woah_

_Ooh, gold, woah_

_Ooh, gold, woah)_

_Statues and empires are all at your hands,_

_Water to wine and the finest of sands._

Luffy didn't know what was happening and he didn't like it. Everything seemed like a haze, his senses were sharper than ever before, determination to live stronger. Meanwhile the dragon itself looked more like a cloud of smoke, an illusion, than an actual beast. Nevertheless, Luffy slashed and swung his sword trying to hit a vital part that would hurt the beast.

For a moment the haze cleared and in the place of the dragon he saw just a moment ago there stood a tall man with confused expression. The only thing Luffy managed to register before his sword inevitably pierced the man's chest were the tattoos going up the tanned hands and the resigned expression on the man's face. The moment Luffy's sword went through the man's chest the haze cleared instantly and the young knight felt warmth returning to his limbs even if he didn't notice his arms going cold before.

The man fell backwards and Luffy fell on his knees with him. Devastation wrecked him as he stared at the man's fluttering eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

The dark haired man chuckled and a sad grin came on his lips. "There was no-nothing you could-" The man coughed up some blood and closed his eyes, with his final breath he breathed out his last word. "change…"

_When all that you have's turnin stale and its cold,_

_Oh you'll no longer fear when your heart's turned to gold._

_Who can you trust _

_(Who can you trust)_

Luffy couldn't take his eyes of the innocent man he just killed for quite a while forgetting the dragon completely. When sudden realization struck him that he could not hear, see or feel the dragon the young brunet scrambled on his feet looking around frantically for his mystical foe. No one was there, there was no giant lizard, no winged monster, there was only a mountain of gold and the man he just killed.

Brown eyes fell on the tattooed man once again kneeling next to the man. Holding his breath, hands shaking Luffy slowly raised his hands to the man's face and slowly lifted his eyelid only to scramble backwards once he saw the color. It was undoubtedly gold. Gold as dragon's eyes, without slit of course, but the shade was the same.

Luffy's breathing became even more shaky as his whole body trembled, it didn't help that it was starting to heat up more than naturally possible. Something in his body shifted and twisted piercing Luffy with pain, he collapsed on all fours and as pain struck him once more he lost consciousness.

_I'm dying to feel again,_

_Oh anything at all,_

_But oh I feel nothin', nothin', nothin', nothin'_

Luffy could feel himself standing and slightly swinging with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes abruptly Luffy was greeted with a sight of a thick black mist rolling around so thickly that he couldn't see anything in front of him. A feeling of loneliness and painful solitary entered his chest making Luffy shudder and realize he was wearing no clothes. Wrapping arms around himself Luffy stepped a foot forward, tears welling in his eyes when a warmth embraced him from behind.

A pair of arms enveloped Luffy and tugged him backwards. Confused and startled he fell backwards only to suddenly find himself lying on his stomach, eyes closed. Slowly opening them Luffy tried to stand up only to find himself on all fours. Gaze sliding to his limbs he only saw scaled claws and gold gleaming beneath him, shining and reflected the sight of a grand, brown eyed dragon standing on top of it.

He opened his mouth to shout, but only a mighty roar left his throat. Luffy scrambled backwards further from the pile of gold looking around, trying to understand his surroundings. Slowly he could feel his brain get covered in the same haze as when he was fighting a dragon and no matter how much Luffy tried he could not manage to keep his head clear.

Suddenly the warmth from the black mist was back and arms were circling around Luffy once again, seeping warmth into Luffy. A flash of golden eyes went through the now dragon's mind and a voice whispered into his ear. "It will be okay, I promise."

Then all Luffy could feel was possessiveness and a human shaped body pressed to his human shaped body and the view he had seen before when his body was a dragon set before him as through a window. "I will keep you sane."

And then there was nothing, but the feeling of warmth.

**A.N. I didn't intend to this to have four direct speech lines, I didn't, really. **

**There are many legends with gold and greed, there are tales of men wishing for ability to turn everything to gold or finding magical creature that could produce gold, all of them ended unhappily for the person with the greed wish. I twisted this tale quite a lot, but I still hopped everyone enjoyed this. :}**

**P.S. Luffy and Law lived happily ever after in their spirit forms until Luffy's dragon form was killed.**


	10. You Know

**A.N. Maybe you heard, maybe you didn't but my muse is going a bit insane at the moment, so I'm sorry, but I don't know when I will update either of my main stories, I know what I need to write in them, but whenever I sit down to write properly pieces like this drabble come out… Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy this piece ^-^**

**Warnings: almost canon, ZoSan.**

**Words: 552**

**Summary: Sanji took a good reflection of his relationship with his nakama on the two year separation, but one realization shocked him the most…**

"You know, I've been away for two years. That's a lot of time to be apart from everyone, but apparently that year we spend as a crew was the most important in my life, so I worked hard so I could be better, stronger, more reliable… I had a lot of time to think of everything that happened since I joined the crew…"

Sanji's eyes flicker towards his companion for a moment, but seeing no reaction from the swordsman the blond continues speaking. "I remembered my nakama and while thinking about shitty you I came to realization that our relationship was really weird. Why exactly do we have this rivalry? Is it because you have no manners? Because you're so cold to everything and I can't stand it? I pondered on that for quite a while, there really isn't a _real_ reason for us to fight, so why do we? Is it simple alpha instincts that don't let us to get along? But Luffy is the captain so that shouldn't matter, so, I came to a quite crazy conclusion…"

Now it was Zoro stare barring into the smoking chef who was staring up into the cloudless sky with small, upturned smile on his face. "This's probably a total nonsense and I was definitely influenced by that crazy island I landed on, but for me it seems we have a bad case of sexual tension."

Silence stretches through the night as neither of the males say a thing. Little by little Sanji's face became pinker and pinker and Zoro continued to stare like he didn't hear the last sentence. Deciding it was enough Sanji stood up. "Okay, that was really dumb, sorry, I will leave you here, you can forget I ever said anything like this, or, I can give you a good beating in the morning once the ladies are up, you see I can't now, because they need their beauty sleep."

But before Sanji could walk away his hand is grabbed and he's pulled down straight into the swordsman's lap. Uncontrollable heat spreads through his cheeks as he tries to push away from the board chest, but strong hands keep him in place. "Stop squirming cook."

Sanji's movements stop instantly as he looks up at the one eyed man above him. Zoro is looking down at the blond, eyebrow arched as if he was watching something very amusing. "Stop messing with me!"

The green haired man grins then, he cups Sanji's chin with one hand. "You know, I think I have to agree with the sexual tension around us…"

Just as the blond is about to retort something insulting Sanji's brain has a short-circuit as Zoro's rough lips are pressed to his. They move, making him open up his mouth and close his eyes, because he's totally dreaming one of those weird, wet dreams about Zoro and he could never be in situation like this because it's too freaking surreal. A moment later Sanji is roughly trying to breath in and realize that this was definitely not a dream and that Zoro, the most annoying person on the ship he just can't stop thinking about, _actually_ kissed him.

At that exact moment Sanji realizes he and Zoro are too much alike not to think about their relationship in the same way.


	11. Summer

**A.N. Let's all give thanks to psychotriton for suggesting/asking me to write a happy, more detailed second part for 'Gold'. Because 'Gold' was a sort of a song fic I decided that there's a fitting song for this story too, so once again – enjoy ^-^**

**Song credits go to Imagine Dragons and their song 'Summer'.**

**Warnings: yaoi – man x man, AU, mild sexual content, indirect character death.**

**Summary: When it's summer and you're lost in the warmth of arms of someone you care about you don't care that your body is killed and your soul is finally released…**

**Words: 1 375**

_Summer_

_If only for a second_

_Let me have you_

_Tell me all your secrets_

_Let me know you_

Luffy's world has become a thick fog of nothingness, a window to a life he somehow evaded living and strong arms of the former dragon – Law. Luffy wasn't sure how long it had been since he had entered the cave, but it was enough to understand that thanks to something Law did Luffy didn't have to be a killer, didn't lose his mind or like Law told him he-himself was – be imprisoned in his own body. The former knight was quite grateful, but the uncertain future, vast fields of nothing and the rarely changing view of the pile of gold his transformed body now slept on was bad entertainment.

The small brunet was a man of action, of adventure, he lived to travel the lands, fight monsters – be it human ones, or animal ones – and be in constant move, constant communication with other living beings – be it animals or humans. Now, he found himself in quite predicament, he wasn't certain if Law was always like that, or the years as dragon changed him, but Law wasn't one for conversation.

In fact, the former dragon spent most of his time with one of his limbs – Law could grow tail whenever he wished, and wasn't that freaking awesome?! – wrapped around Luffy or completely wrapping himself around the former knight. Luffy dubbed him a Cuddle Monster and Law had been very wounded by his nickname, but it only encouraged Luffy further into calling Law the blasted nickname. And when he wasn't somehow touching Luffy Law spent his time exploring the Nothing-Fog – as Luffy dubbed it – because apparently for Law it was more than fog, Luffy couldn't quite understand what Law meant by that.

_Paint me all your pictures_

_Hang them on my wall _

_Show me all your colors _

_Show me all_

One good thing that came from those explorations were the things the former brought to him. On one of the first trips Luffy got a dummy to practice his combat skills, on other trips he would get board games Law would later play with him or adventure books filled with people and things Luffy never heard of.

Little by little the little place where Luffy stayed was filled with all kinds of things: a sofa, even a bed, a table and a couple of stools, Law even brought food at some point and it made Luffy realize he hadn't been hungry up until the point he saw food… which was completely crazy as the former knight found food to be one of the best things in the world, how come he _forgot _about it? Didn't feel hungry?

Gradually with everything that happened in the fog there were… _things_ happening to Luffy too. Law's somewhat possessiveness had become his comforter. Whenever Luffy would become distressed about what he could see through the window Law would take him away from the spot the smaller raven haired male stood and would hide the two of them in bed, beneath a large layer of blankets. Wrapped up in the bigger male's arms Luffy would forget what he saw, even if temporarily, and would fall asleep easily.

_Open up your eyes  
Open up your mind  
Fall in love with what you mean to me_

At first it was strange, but soon Luffy was so used to it he found himself looking for Law's company and body comfort more and more often. Their relationship was a bit too close to be friendship, but not of the kind to be brothers. The meat loving knight was pretty sure he found new way of having a close relationship and he was proud of himself.

But with time he started feeling different things, Law's touch started burning, leaving his skin always hot after it was touched, Luffy noticed his face becoming red quite often and his stomach was doing things like that one time when he ate bad meat. Law had looked at Luffy per his request, but said there was nothing wrong with Luffy, leaving the young male wonder what was wrong with him.

_A fire burns into you purifying gold  
But what I saw was opulence  
And that's not for me  
That's not for me  
No, that's not for me_

All it took for everything to change were simple five minutes.

As always when night came (meaning when Luffy got sleepy, because you couldn't tell time of the day through the fog) the young knight was sleeping in one bed with Law (there was not enough space for second bed). The former dragon's arms were wrapped around Luffy's waist as if around teddy bear (Luffy let him because he figured Law was feeling lonely from being alone for so long) when Luffy woke up suddenly not understand why.

He wasn't a light sleeper so the sounds from the fog never woke him up, what apparently did wake him was some sort of prodding to his backside. It took a full minute for the small brunet to understand exactly what was pointed into his backside and it completely blew his mind when the next thing he heard was Law muttering Luffy's name and nuzzling into his neck.

Luffy laid there with eyes wide open and mouth slightly ajar for quite a while trying to understand ,if it was really happening; maybe Law was simply sexually deprived? But even then you wouldn't fantasize about a man, right? What if Law really did fantasize about him? Was he entitled to do something because of that? Why wasn't it bothering him that much?

The younger male turned around to face the other, sleeping male and blushed as he saw the obvious tent in the other's pants. What was he doing?

Luffy swallowed and let his arms slide down Law's hard, muscled torso to the problem the other was sprouting. He took a deep breath and slid his arm in the pants, shuddering when his arms touched the other's manhood. Quickly glancing at the sleeping face of his companion he closed his eyes and grabbed the throbbing length in his hand gasping in surprise at the warmth and the idea he _actually _did it.

Feeling his cheeks blush more than he thought it could ever be possible Luffy began slow strokes through the length. It was hard to move his hand because of the skin on skin resistance and Luffy was starting to consider ways he could lessen the uncomfortable friction when a hand touched his cheek. The smaller brunet's eyes shot open as he looked into Law's open eyes. There was a small smile on the latter's lips and a challenging look in his eyes, Luffy was never one to back down from a challenge.

_Only in summertime  
Only in summertime  
Things will change with time  
But only in summertime_

All Luffy knew about outside world was that it was summer. His dragon body burned down the village nearby and taken to flying around nearby forests all day long. The view was a mazing and Luffy found himself more and more often watching the window. To say that he didn't expect to see an ambush from a big group of knights was understatement.

The dragon had no chance of winning, the knights were skilled and the had big numbers, Luffy noticed some of the knights were his friends and it warmed his heart to know they came to avenge him. The dragon killed one or two people, wounded some, but soon was overwhelmed. It took only several successful hits for the dragon to collapse, that was the moment Luffy understood his dragon body was dying. He turned his worried gaze to Law who was sitting next to him. "What will happen now? Will they all become dragons?"

Law shook his head. "The dragon curse is no more. Thanks to me blocking myself from my actions it weakened and let you stay away from the body completely. The curse has weakened and only one person could become a dragon, because there is more than one person alive the curse cannot work properly and is slowly breaking."

Luffy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Look around and tell me what you see."

The once knight turned dragon looked around and felt his eyes widen as he saw that the fog was no more, instead he found himself in a room that harbored everything they had in the clear spot. The window to dragon's eyes had disappeared and he could hear people talking from the window on his right. "What?"

Law stood up. "We've always been here, this is the city of dead, because you were between life and death you could not see anything while I saw everything from the beginning." Law smiled. "Welcome to your new home."


End file.
